


Apples in the Attic (a Twisted Wonderland Fanfic)

by flowersinthecradle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I know these relationships appear a bit all over but it will work out, It's all for the Dollanganger au, M/M, but the characters themselves are much the same, i had to make quite a few adjustments to cannon to have it fit this AU, like the "world" they are in is slightly altered and so is vil's career, main pairing will be vil/snow just to stick closer with the plot of Flowers in the Attic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersinthecradle/pseuds/flowersinthecradle
Summary: ** \ ~ This is a crossover between Twisted Wonderland and Disney's Snow White, and the plot is heavily based off the book Flowers in the Attic. ~ / **Sent by Night Raven Academy to strengthen their students' experiences and education, Pomefiore dorm leader Vil Schoenheit and first-year Epel Felmier travel from their exceptional college in Twisted Wonderland to a far-off kingdom ruled by the Evil Queen. During their stay, Vil and Epel are to study under the expertise and guide of the Queen while enjoying the many luxuries that the palace has to offer.However, while they remain as guests of the palace, the Queen is asked by several council members to have "the fairest of them all" represent the kingdom in an upcoming ceremony...Confident in her own beauty, the Queen consults her trusted magic mirror as to who the fairest is, but the mirror responds with three names: Vil, Epel, and Snow White.Jealous of the young children's extraordinary beauty, the Evil Queen locks them away. What was supposed to be a week-long educational stay at the palace turns into months of agony for the two students and the young princess.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, epel felmier/snow white, vil schoenheit/snow white
Kudos: 5





	Apples in the Attic (a Twisted Wonderland Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more information about the story, for I felt it was too long to add to the description.
> 
> Poem at the end is not that great, but, hopefully, you still get the idea <3

** \ ~ This is a crossover between Twisted Wonderland and Disney's Snow White, and the plot is heavily based off the book Flowers in the Attic. ~ / **

Sent by Night Raven Academy to strengthen their students' experiences and education, Pomefiore dorm leader Vil Schoenheit and first-year Epel Felmier travel from their exceptional college in Twisted Wonderland to a far-off kingdom ruled by the Evil Queen. During their stay, Vil and Epel are to study under the expertise and guide of the Queen while enjoying the many luxuries that the palace has to offer.

The Queen takes an immediate liking to the two visiting students who admire her greatly, and she bestows on them much of her own knowledge in the making of potions, alchemy, and magic. She gifts them with fine clothes and jewels and indulges them in many of their desires, treating them as honored guests at the palace for the short time that they are to stay. Yet, during that short time, she slowly plants seeds of the hatred she holds towards her step-daughter, Princess Snow White, into the minds of the two young students.

Near the end of Vil and Epel's stay, the Queen is visited by members of another kingdom's council who request that she have the fairest civilian, royalty and peasant alike, represent her kingdom in an upcoming ceremony. A ceremony meant to celebrate the birth of a new princess, while displaying the beauties of every different culture. Confident in her own appearance, the Queen leads the council members to her famous magic mirror, where she asks it who the fairest in the kingdom is. However, much to her shock, the mirror does not answer with her name like usual. Instead it responds with three: Vil, Epel, and Snow White.

Jealous of the young children's extraordinary beauty, the Evil Queen locks them away in the dusty attic of the palace. Meanwhile, she tells every kingdom's council that the three children have run away, and the Queen is given handsome donations in order to organize a search party to look for the poor missing children. For many months, they search all over the kingdom, but to no avail.

Among the members of the search party is Night Raven student and Pomefiore vice-leader Rook Hunt, who joined the search in concern for his two friends. But, he suspects that there is more to the story than their running away, and he believes the Queen is up to no good...

In the attic, Vil, Epel, and Snow White rot away. What was supposed to be a week-long educational stay at the palace turns into months of agony for the two students and the young princess. With no one but the Evil Queen knowing where they are, they are completely isolated except for each other. When they aren't brought enough food, they grow hungry and starve. If they make too much noise, they are often beaten and punished brutally. Through this torment, the three of them grow closer and closer... for they are the only ones there for each other. Setting every difference aside, they learn to cope and survive, and a love like no other blossoms between the princess and the dorm leader.

_They were taken to the attic..._  
_Vil, Epel, and Snow White,_  
_Trapped behind doors that were always shut tight._


End file.
